From Dogs To Pups
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: We all know the guys of Big Time Rush. But, we don't know their future daughters. Join Holly, Chloe, Lacey  lace , and Kylie on their journey with Rocque Records.
1. MitchellDiamond Household

Name: From Dogs to Pups

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the girls and their siblings

Summary: This is the story of the boys from Big Time Rush as they attempt to deal with future relationships and their children.

Notes: P.O.V.'s will change but I will tell you who is talking when :)

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

My name is Logan Mitchell. I'm 38 years old, a successful ER doctor, and used to be a member of the boy group, Big Time Rush. I have two daughters; Lacey Willow and Chloe Diane, and a loving husband; James Diamond, also from Big Time Rush. James and I started dating when we were eighteen and got married when we were 21. The next year is when we decided to put our money into finding a surrogate mother and that's how we ended up with our two beautiful twin daughters. Biologically, Lacey is mine and Chloe is James's. We didn't need a bloodtest to tell, the way they looked told everything.

Chloe is taller than Lacey and the older of the two. Chloe is somewhere around 5'5" and she has an athletic build and a constant tan, something she gets from James. She has long dark brown hair with natural golden highlights that hits her lower back and light brown eyes. Her smile gets her out of trouble, another thing she has in common with James. Her hobbies include texting, swimming, and track. Oh, and making Lacey's life hell.

Lacey is 5'3" and curvier than Chloe. She's not fat, not in any respect. She simply has more curves, which makes me worry. She's the kind of girl that will attract a guys attention by just wearing a V-neck shirt, which she does a lot. She has curly dark brown hair that's just past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She is amazing at acting and horse back riding, both things that she's done since she was little. Oh, and she resembles her mother a lot.

Their mother is Camille Roberts, long time friend of the boys of Big Time Rush. When she foudn out that we were attempting to find a mother for our kids, she offered to do it for no charge if we would pay for the medical bills. We agreed and voila. Twin girls. Camille moved back to Connecticut after she got married, but she still writes to the girls, even though Chloe is the only one who answers. Lacey still has issues with Camille leaving. She feels abandonded. I feel bad for Lacey sometimes, she's definitely the more emotional girl. And neither me nor James knows how to deal with it.

As for James, he's still his old self. He took over her mothers cosmetics business after Big Time Rush fizzled. He still has amazing hair and a dazzling smile and perfectly tan skin. We still live in LA and we're still best friends with Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia. Oh, and Gustavo and Kelly Rocque. Yepp, that happened. And, believe it or not, no one was shocked.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand, dad! You never will!" is the sound that greeted me when I walked in the door after a long day at the hospital. In front of me is James, standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up as the door to Lacey's room slams shut. He looks at me and sighs.<p>

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Not half as interesting as yours was. What's up with her?" I ask, walking to the living room, which is to the left of the stairs.

James follows me, sitting down on the couch next to me and putting his feet up on the coffee table. I rub my eyes, tired and dreading the party that Carlos is throwing tonight. It's Christmas time and it was his year to throw the party. And it couldn't've come at a better time, even if I was dreading it because of lack of sleep. The hospital is threatening to fire me, Diamond Cosmetics is almost bankrupt, and then there's the whole Lacey fiasco.

"I got a call from her school today, from her guidance counselor. She started crying in Math class today and when the teacher sent her to the office she wouldn't tell Mrs. Love what was wrong. She refused and I had to go pick her up. But that was after she got a weeks detention for yelling at an authority figure," James says, flipping through a magazine he found.

I groan. "What is with her lately? She's been yelling at us and at teachers. She hasn't been hanging out with Holly or Kylie anymore. Plus, she and Chloe used to me inseperable. Now Chloe has to beg her to go to the mall. _The mall_, James. There's something wrong."

James nods. "I agree. But she won't talk to us. Maybe we should see if Linda from work will talk to her."

"I'm not calling in a psych consult for my daughter!" I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees. "We'll just have to keep trying to talk to her."

"Logan, what's your problem with psychiatrists?" All the years we've been married and he still doesn't know that it's because my father was a psychiatrist and, since the day he walked out on my mom and I, I've hated anyone in that field.

"I just do. I have to go change for the party." And with that, I head upstairs.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Knight Household

Notes: P.O.V.'s will change but I will tell you who is talking when :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<br>**  
>My name is Kendall Knight, ex-leader of Big Time Rush. I'm 39 years old, yikes, and I'm married to my sweetheart, Jo Taylor. We have three children together; Holly Madison, Mekena Stacy, and Joshua Kendall. I'm a high school French teacher, which is probably the reason that Holly takes Spanish. I live next door to James and Logan and across the street from Carlos. Yeah, we're still tight knit. My little sister, Katie Knight-Jacobs, lives a couple blocks away with her husband, William, and they're expecting their first child. My mom lives in a condo about a mile away.<p>

Holly is my oldest child. She's 17, 5'6", and slender. She the singer of my child, something Jo blames on me. She sings in the car, in the shower, in her room, and hums during her classes. She has shoulder length curly blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. She's the most outgoing child of mine and doesn't have a problem telling someone her opinion. That is the quality that is most like me and that gets her in the most trouble.

Mekena is her mothers child. She's calm and reserved, unless she's at home. Then she's sarcastic, moody, and she hates the world. Just like her mother. Mekena is 14 and in her freshman year of high school. She has short black hair with a blue streak through it. When she left home for her friends house last week she had long brown hair. Now she's grounded. Her eyes are dark brown and she's 5'2" and average. She's very into drawing and writing, but will freak out if I try to see or read anything she works on. I've gotten used to being freaked out on.

Joshua is my only son, and he couldn't be more like his mother. Yeah, out of all the kids, Holly is the one that is most like me. Josh is 12 and is _attempting_ to be the bad boy of his middle school. Even though he hasn't even reached 5'0" yet and he's kinda scrawny. He might be my son, but I have to be honest. He's nicer than Mekena and not as nice as Holly, which is saying something since she's a teenage girl. He has sandy brown hair, from Jo, and green eyes, from me. And, a lot of times, he likes to pretend that he isn't in this family. Go figure.

As for Jo, she hasn't changed much. Her hair is shorter now, cut into a bob that's just below her jaw line. But it's still blonde and her eyes are still brown. She still has a nice smile and a friendly attitude, most of the time. Having three kids has changed us both. Especially when two of them seem to worship the devil. She's a music teacher at our local elementary school.

And me, well, I'm still Kendall. I'm layed back, love hockey, spend time with my friends, and my family comes first. I still have blonde hair, even though it's shorter than before and I swear to God that there are numerous grey streaks going through it. But, all in all, I couldn't ask for a better life.

* * *

><p>"Mekena, I don't care! Come down here for dinner before I have to send your father up there to get you!" Jo yelled.<p>

I sigh and finish setting the table. Without being asked I walk upstairs and attempt to get into Mekena's room. It's locked. I knock softly.

"If you don't unlock the door I'm going to take it," I say softly.

"Whatever," is her reply.

I groan. "Please don't make me go all the way downstairs for the screw driver."

I can hear her moving around and then the door opens. She rolls her eyes at me and heads downstairs. God, I cannot wait to go to Carlos's house tonight. Mekena will take off with Ashley and Josh will take off with Connor and then all will be right with the world.

"Dad?" Holly asks.

I turn around and see her standing behind me, just about to go down the stairs. She's biting at her lip and looking around, avoiding eye contact.

"You're not pregnant, right?" I ask.

"No. I'm not pregnant," she answers, my attempt at a joke not having cured her discomfort.

"What's up?" I ask, walking towards her, hands in my pockets.

She shifts uneasily and sighs. "You have Lacey in your French class, right?"

"Yeah, fifth period. Why?"

"Have you noticed that she's been acting weird lately?"

I think back. She has been dressing in more black lately, and not answering as many questions. And her grade is a B. I've had her in my class for two years now and she's always had an A. "Yeah. Do you know why?"

Holly sighs. "I think so."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
